


Of Schemes and Sex

by Fervent_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex, tantalizing tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fervent_dreamer/pseuds/Fervent_dreamer
Summary: When Karen is losing her apartment because you can't pay rent in chickens, Frank thinks it might finally be time to talk about moving in together.Excerpt:As he slowly woke without the aid of a strong cup of coffee, he began to remember why Karen was in his bed on a Wednesday night.She’d shown up on his doorstep, with a scowl and a small suitcase.“Is it alright if I spend the night with you tonight? I need a place to stay.”He’d let her in without another word.





	Of Schemes and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-beta'd and written at the last minute since inspiration for this prompt hit me at about ten this morning.
> 
> If you catch any errors, feel free to let me know.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Dreamer

Frank Castle woke up with two distinct feelings in his chest.

The first was a spot of contented warmth, easily explained by the mess of blonde hair his nose was buried in. Karen had spent the night last night, not for the first time, but it never ceased to make him feel like a king every time he woke with her face tucked next to his throat.

No, as pleasant as this was, it was the second feeling that made him frown.

He felt angry. Also not an unusual feeling, but it was the kind of mad that felt left over. The opposite feeling of a kid that couldn’t say why they were excited until they remembered it was Christmas morning. Frank felt like there was a fight to be had, but in the small hours of the morning, he couldn’t remember with who, or over what.

It couldn’t have been later than oh-five-hundred. The only light streaming through the narrow slits in his blinds came from the streetlight. Whatever the fight was, it could wait.

Instead, he carefully scooped a hand under Karen, and took her with him when he rolled onto his back. She grumbled softly, but didn’t wake as she shifted, pillowing her head on his bare chest and hooking a leg over his own.

There was no going back to sleep after he woke up, but he whiled away two more hours softly running his fingers up and down the smooth arm she draped across his middle. He floated in a half doze as he reveled in the way her body weighted him to the mattress. He felt tethered, grounded, and present in a way that, before her, he’d only ever felt with a rifle in his hand a scope in front of his face.

As he slowly woke without the aid of a strong cup of coffee, he began to remember why Karen was in his bed on a Wednesday night.

She’d shown up on his doorstep, with a scowl and a small suitcase.

“Is it alright if I spend the night with you tonight? I need a place to stay.”

He’d let her in without another word.

Ever since he’d come back into her life, they had been taking things easy. They loved each other in a way usually reserved for the movie screens, but trust was a little slower in coming. He’d pushed her away for so long he needed to earn her certainty that he would stick around. That certainty could only be accomplished with time.

She’d always understood his actions, but had also condemned them. Enough so that he needed to trust she wouldn't leave because he refused to change how he dealt with criminals. He didn’t want to wake up one day, with her gone, because she could no longer stand the blood on his hands.

So, they acted like a normal couple. He had his place, she had hers, and they spent the night together a few times a week at one apartment or the other, usually on the weekends. At least until last night.

It took switching out the beer for scotch in order to get the story out of her.

The law practice, while doing better than it had previously, was still running on barely more than prayers. It wasn’t near the salary of her last job, and she could no longer afford her current apartment. Even if Matt had been able to pay her back everything he owed her for everything covered while he was dead, she still wouldn’t have been able to afford it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, thinking of all the money Pete had been given from Micro and the government. But he knew why.

“I had it handled,” she said, sighing. “Or at least I thought I did, I was in the middle of looking for a new apartment when that case came in.”

“The one with the—uh…” Frank made a gesture around his head. She’d told him about someone’s disabled cousin who was being mistreated in the care facility he’d been placed in.

“Yeah, that one.” She nodded, pointing to him with her drink. “We wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible and so all my time got spent on that paperwork. The move out date snuck up on me, and my building manager wouldn’t give me an extension.”

Frank’s hand clenched dangerously around his drink. Karen saw it and hurriedly placated him.

“No, don’t. It’s okay. I should have been more on top of everything, and he _is_ letting me keep my stuff in the basement storage until the end of the week.”

“That’s not making me feel any better, Karen.” He set his glass down and grumbled.

She got up from her chair and climbed into his lap, forcing him to lean against the wooden back in order to be able to look fully at her. One of his hands gripped her thigh while the other held her ribs, so she wouldn’t slide off of him.

She kissed his forehead, then his lips, giving him another taste of alcohol. “I don’t need you to feel better Frank, I just need your promise that you will let me handle this.”

Leaving this alone went against everything he stood for, but in the months—almost a year—that they had been seeing each other, he’d come to realize how important it was that she be able to do things on her own. Sometimes he put his foot down when she was being stubborn for no reason, but for the most part he tried to respect her wishes.

So, he compromised. “I promise, but you’re staying here until you find a new place. You hear, me?”

“Twist my rubber arm.” She smiled and kissed him like he was her hero, kissed him like he wasn’t leaving her to fight this on her own. They went to bed like it was any other night. It had taken Frank an extra hour to calm down enough to be able to sleep.

The frustration rose anew in his gut when it all came back to him, but he’d promised. He hadn’t spent the last year earning her trust just to break his word to her now.

Might be worth contacting Lieberman though, for something sneaky and underhanded. Frank wouldn’t be interfering, just helping the prick of a landlord keep his karmic balance in the world.

That thought instantly put him in a better mood.

“What are you smiling about?” Karen rasped, pressing a kiss into his chest.

“Just wondering how I’m lucky enough to wake up with you in my bed,” he rumbled pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re scheming?” she asked, not believing him for an instant.

She rubbed her nose in the bit of chest hair he had between his pecs. Fogged over every thought in his brain, making him trade his thoughts of petty revenge to something much, much more pleasurable.

He twisted, just enough, keeping a hand on her leg so she would slide it up over his hip, letting him press against searing heat of her. He whispered into her ear, “That might be because I am scheming.”

Karen gratified him with a shudder as she used her leg to leverage him even closer to her apex.

“Mind letting me in on this plan? I might have some ideas on how to help.” She tweaked his nipple and scraped her teeth against his throat, right underneath his Adam’s apple causing all kinds of wires in his brain to cross.

He rumbled his approval and rewarded her with a slow grind of his rapidly awakening cock against the thin barrier of her underwear. His own breath stuttered as he anticipated how it would feel to just slide into her, easy as anything, because she welcomed him every time.

“Do you want me to tell you the plan?” he asked. His hands were snaking down her back and already pushing off the panties off of her hips. She moved just enough to help him slide the slip of fabric down far enough that she could flick it somewhere off the bed with her foot. “Or do you want me to just show you?”

She moaned, grabbing him through his boxers. He hissed, his hips jerking involuntarily under her touch. “Show me,” she pleaded in a breathless voice that stole all the air out of the room. “Show me, show me, show me.”

“Fuck, Karen.”

Christ this woman could spark a heat in his gut and an ache in his balls at the snap of her fingers. Frank was suddenly very motivated to get rid of his boxers. For the briefest moment, he considered just pushing his dick through the opening, but he loved feeling her juices running all down the length of him when he really got her revving, and he wasn’t going to miss out on that.

Free of his own confines, he didn’t waist anytime sinking deep into her. His eyes practically crossed she felt so damn good. Hot, wet—just, fuck! Her voice caught and she made that small high noise she always did when he first entered her.

It felt just as good for her as it did for him. He knew this because her nails dug into his biceps, pulling him out of his head enough that he didn’t lose his shit like some fucking teenager. If he wasn’t careful, she’d draw blood. She’d done it before. Sometimes he egged her on on purpose, enjoying a pain that was more pleasure than anything.

He gave himself a bit of a break by attacking her breasts like it was a mission. Her pebbled nipples were perfect for worrying his teeth on and when she arched, crying out, he soothed them with his tongue, kneading her other breast with his calloused hand.

Every action he took on her and an accompanying reaction. Kneading at her caused her to swivel her hips in a delicious slide. When he bit, sometimes a little meanly, she jerked and clenched around him. He’d spent months learning to play her until he could strum her just as well as the strings on his favorite guitar. This right here, was one of his favorite songs.

But then, she’d done the same.

“Frank,” she moaned. “Frank-Frank, I need you to move. Please move for me—”

Shit.

She wasn’t near as desperate as her voice made her seem—he knew the difference—but he couldn’t help but respond to even that much pleading.

“I’ve got you,” he promised, snapping his hips forward. She moaned, moving with and against him. “I’ve got you.”

They stayed there, on their sides while he rocked over and over into her damp heat. If they had been a little more awake, maybe he would have rolled onto is back and watched her ride him. Or if he’d had coffee, maybe he would have covered her and done his best to thrust her through the mattress, but this was just fine too. This had its own benefits. He could watch the way the rising sun turned her yellow hair to gold and lit off her eyes like afternoon rays on the bay.

He snaked a hand between them. He felt his own orgasm coming, and like hell he’d come without her.

She cried out high and keening, and Frank let himself go. He had about three more thrusts left in him after she tipped over the edge before he followed, pouring himself into her safe keeping.

He hadn’t realized he was panting until his breath started coming back to him. He kissed her shoulder, her collar bone, and her ear as they both came down from the high. They both avoided anything but closed lips against each other’s mouths, sparing the other from their very real morning breath.

Karen kissed his jaw and soothed a bite against his neck that he hadn’t even felt. Yeah, he was going to catch shit for that at the construction site today. Frank found he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

“I think I like this plan of yours,” she said after a couple of minutes.

It took him for a second to catch the conversation thread, but when he did, he laughed. “Do you now?”

“A lot,” she nodded seriously. He smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Well I’ve got another plan to suggest then.”

She smirked. “I don’t think we have enough time before work for another plan like this.”

“As nice as that would be, I’m talking about something else,” he said, running a hand up and own her back.

“I’m all ears.” She leaned back a touch, settling her head back onto the pillow.

“What would you say to staying here?”

“I’m already staying here.”

“I meant permanently,” he said, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason than it had been five minutes ago. “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but it’s almost been a year. I guess I’m just asking you to think about it.”

He watched as her eyes widened for a moment, then brightened, sending hope soaring through him.

“I don’t have to think about it, Frank,” she said. “Of course, I’ll stay.”

Frank didn’t need a mirror to know he had a stupid fucking grin on his goofy face. But he couldn’t help it, he felt like he’d just won the lottery.

“Really?”

“Really. At least, until we can find a new place together,” she smiled, pressing another closed mouth kiss to his lips.

“I guess this place is kind of a shithole,” he admitted, looking around at the molding stains on the ceiling and the missing patches of drywall that he’d long since become blind to.

“Then it’s settled.”

Frank was happy enough that he chased her out of the bed and into the shower, making them both late for work that day.

He called Lieberman on his lunch break.


End file.
